Boku no Hasu no Hana
by DongBangShingi
Summary: Rokuda Mukuro wants Sawada Tsunayoshi despite Tsuna's relationship with Gokudera Hayato. ummm...6927 and a bit of 5927. my best attempt in making a bl story. Gomen ne sai!


Disclaimer: I own nothing (sobs)

You know, I noticed how much bl stories were more popular than regular stories. I don't understand why though...

anyways, this story is dedicated to my friend: Anonymous (whomever he/she may be, but then, it's probably a she) who supported me with my fanfictions.

Please don't kill me. I just wanted to try this story out to see how it would go. It's a little wierd in my opinion.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to see Gokudera lifting up his blanket. 

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna as he sat up sleepily.

Gokudera's face reddened as he let go of the blanket. "Gomen-nesai Jyuudaime. I was just putting the blanket over you. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

* * *

"I like you," Gokudera blurted out randomly during their walk back to their next class. 

Tsuna's eyes widened and he hesitated to let the sudden confession register to his brain.

His eyes lowered at Jyuudaime's hesitation,...probably a sign of rejection.

Jyuudaime was just too good for him.

Gokudera laughed, breaking the tension that was building up. "Just kidding, we'll be late to class. Let's go, Jyuudaime."

He turned away towards their class.

To Gokudera's surprise, Tsuna hugged him from tbehind.

"Bakka," Tsuna murmured as he buried his face into his friend's shirt, "What kind of confession is THAT?"

* * *

"Oh...Arigato, Gokudera-kun." 

A sign signaling that Gokudera was now allowed kiss him.

He leaned towards Tsuna.

Tsuna closed his eyes.

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tsuna cried out at him, trying unsuccessfully to cover up the numerous cuts on his arms and legs. 

He was shaking violently, scared of what else HE could do to him

Rokudo Mukuro frowned at this. Why? Was it really not that apparent?

"Why?" Mukuro made an advancing step towards him. His footstep echoed against the hall, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine.

Tsuna backed up, terrified, against the wall.

"It's because I want your body." Mukuro traced the outline of Tsuna's lips with his fingers..

* * *

"Ack!" Tsuna unknowingly pushed Gokudera away in fear. 

Tsuna gasped for breath and covered his eyes with his hand, trying to get rid of the terrifying image that had plagued his head.

"Nani? What's wrong?" Gokudera's face showed genuine concern.

It took a moment for Tsuna to realize that it was just them two.

Tsuna shook my head. "Nothing... Just a really bad flashback." He smiled, "Actually, its nothing at all."

Gokudera's head suddenly jerked violently as he grabbed his head in pain.

He lowered his face, making it impossible to see, due to his hair.

"Hey."

He didn't answer.

Tsuna became worried. "Do you have a cold? Are you si-"

"Vongola..." an unmistakably familiar voice drawled, interrupting him.

This voice...this feeling...

Tsuna backed away. It couldn't be. His voice was barely audible.

Gokudera lifted his face slowly and grinned, his right eye flashed red as he did so. "It's been a while..."

"...Rokudo Mukuro..."

* * *

"The Posession shot. It's a bullet that allows one to take control of others minds," Reborn explained, "It's forbidden." 

Tsuna nodded sleepily.

"You're not listening," Reborn smacked him painfully.

"Itai!" poor guy grabbed his head in pain, "I heard every word you said."

"I'm serious, be careful. There may be a time where you face Rokudo Mukuro again," he warned.

* * *

Using his thumb and index finger, Mukuro gently lifted up Tsuna's face, tilting it side to side. "You've certainly gotten prettier," he observed. 

"Don't touch me!" Tsuna was surprised by his own boldness as he slapped Mukuro's hand away.

Tsuna suddenly became aware that his whole body was shaking in fear. Not good...Where was Reborn when he needed him?

Mukuro took a step back to his surprise.

"Oya," Mukuro taunted cruelly, "I didn't know you hated me so much."

"I..-I" Tsuna found it hard and painful to answer.

"Maybe I should just kill myself," he continued.

"What are you-"

Mukuro brought his right thumb to his, no Gokudera's neck, and slowly slid it right to left,... a thin line of blood trailing behind him...

The truth hit Tsuna. Mukuro was planning on killing Gokudera.

Tsuna slumped to the floor. "S-stop i-it," he suddenly found he voice, "STOP! Don't hurt Gokudera-kun!"

Mukuro stopped to look at me, an amused look on his face.

Tsuna's voice decreased to barely more than a whisper. "Please...I'll do anything, so don't hurt him."

Tears threatened to fall.

* * *

"No..." he whimpered as he felt a hand come sliding up his shirt. 

"Shh...don't be scared. Don't you want to know what it feels like?" He whispered sedudctively.

Tsuna shook his head furiously and struggled to get free, trying to ignore Mukuro's warm breath on his neck...

His other hand slid down to his pants.

"Jyuudaime!" It was Gokudera. "Jyuudaime! Where are you?" If he was any closer, he would've have noticed two figures on the floor behind a bush. One struggling to get away and the other struggling to keep him there.

"Shit," Mukuro cursed, "We'll be seeing each other again." He let Tsuna go.

Stumbling, Tsuna immediately ran towards the direction of Gokudera's voice.

"There you are," Gokudera hugged him by impulse. "I was so worried."

"Gomen-ne," Tsuna smiled sadly and hugged him back. Gokudera must never know. He already has too much to worry about...

* * *

"Really?" Mukuro leaned closer to Tsuna, "anything?" 

Their faces were so close that Tsuna could feel his warm breath upon me. He shivered.

"Anything?" He repeated, a little louder this time.

Tsuna nodded sadly and looked up at him with teary eyes, hoping that he would have pity on the sad figure and leave Gokudera and him alone...fat chance!

Bam! Mukuro pushed Tsuna against the wall and pressed his lips forcefully against Tsuna's.

In response to his struggling, Mukuro pressed his entire body against mine and Tsuna ceased his struggle. It wouldn't have worked anyway.

* * *

"...Hayato-kun" Tsuna tested it out for the first time, letting it roll on his tongue. 

"What?!" Said person looked at him in surprise. Whenever Jyuudaime called him it would always be using Gokudera-kun. "Could you s-say that o-one more time?"

Tsuna hugged him tighter and teased, "I knew you'd say that."

* * *

Hayato... 

Tears were now streaming freely from his face.

Mukuro took no notice of them.

Tsuna's lips were already bruised. His shirt was already stained with the blood from Gokudera's neck.

Hayato-kun,...gomen-ne

"Kufufu, your body is mine now."


End file.
